


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

by Impalapossible



Series: Will You Still Love Me and Sequel Series' [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a broken leg, the reader’s parents decide to leave her in the trusting care of Bobby Singer. What happens when she meets the Winchester, in particular Dean Winchester. Will something blossom between the two of them, and if it does will it be a Summer fling or something deeper?<br/>Characters: Teen! Dean Winchester X Teen! Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Summertime meant a lot of things to a lot of other kids. Pool parties. Barbecues. Giant firework displays. Disneyland. Fun and safe activities which kept the whole family bus. The kinds of things you wished you could go do, but being the daughter of a long line of hunters meant you were either sleeping in shady motel rooms and eating out of Styrofoam containers, or you were stuck at home researching.

The Summer after your 16th birthday was shaping up to be no different with one tiny exception. A week before classes got out you broke your leg and were stuck with a cast. Your parents took no time in figuring out what to do. You begged and pleaded against their idea. You wanted to stay at home. You could take care of yourself you demanded, but those protestations fell on deaf ears. In arguments with your parents, it was always the two of them against you.

“But mom, I don’t want to spend time out in the middle of nowhere!” You pouted as you hobbled towards the car your dad was filling with suitcases.

“You are staying with Uncle Bobby and you will be grateful. It isn’t everyday you have a roof over your head or food in your belly every night. Now scoot your butt into the backseat. We have a few hours drive ahead of us and we don’t have time for your sassy mouth. It’s bad enough we have to listen to your father try to sing Meatloaf at the top of his lungs.”

You heard your dad scoff and mutter “I’d be a singing legend if I wasn’t a hunter.” You started laughing and your mother shook her head at you, the stern expression on her face that told you she was over the both of you. With a sigh and the help of your dad you got into the backseat and quickly fell asleep.

The next few days were agonizingly long. Bobby was nice enough, but you were getting crazy being practically trapped within the walls of his home. He wouldn’t let you drive any of his cars and he didn’t have central AC which meant the house was so stuffy you felt you were going to die from heat exhaustion. You were grateful for the halter tops and cut off shorts you snuck into your backpack because they were the only thing keeping you cool. You were also grateful for the giant chair Bobby kept on his porch because it meant you could curl your good leg up underneath you while reading one of the lore books Bobby gave you to keep you entertained.

About a week after you began your stay you saw a sleek black vehicle pulling up, its windows rolled down and classic rock playing at full blast. Looking up from your book you counted three heads. Deciding it was probably just some locals Bobby knew, you kept reading. A few minutes passed by and the sound of running and laughter stole your attention again. Annoyed you looked up and saw a gawky brunette boy being chased by another teenage boy who was just barely taller than him with shorter hair and a heavy leather jacket.

‘What idiot wears a leather jacket in 90 degree weather?’ you thought, rolling your eyes at them while they drew nearer.

“I’m gonna get to the door first Dean!” The gawky boy shouted in his full on sprint, but unfortunately for him the other boy seemed more in control of his limbs and surpassed him just as the reached the first porch step. Slamming his palm against the door, the one called ‘Dean’ started jumping up and down.

“Victory! I won Sammy. You have to share the bed with dad tonight.”

“Fine, “ Sam said leaning over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. “But I’ll get you back Dean.”

Dean put his hands on his hips and stood victoriously, taking in the scenery around himself until his eyes landed on you. A confused smirk crossed his features and Sam followed his line of sight.

“Oh, hey there. Who are you?” Sam asked. He took a few steps towards you and held out his hand. You raised an eyebrow and just stared at his hand for a moment until he awkwardly pulled it back.

“I don’t know you so why would I give you my name.”

“Cause it’s the polite thing to do when guests are over Y/N.” Bobby smiled at you as he stepped outside of the front door. He shook his head at you before turning his attentions to Sam and Dean. The three of them shook hands. You turned away to see an older guy coming up towards the porch, looking banged up and tired with an unreadable expression on his face. Bobby nodded at him and the man nodded back.

“What brings you three out my way John?”

John turned his eyes towards you. “Who is this Bobby? I didn’t know you had a daughter.”

“She ain’t my kid. She is Magdalena and Mark’s little girl. Broke her leg on a hunt so she needed some place to stay until she heals up.”

“I do not need to be watched over. I am 16. I can take care of myself Uncle Bobby.”

John moved closer to you, almost sizing you up, before reaching out a hand. You tried to use the same technique that scared Sam off, but John didn’t budge.

“Come on. It is rude to not shake a fellow hunters hand. Follow after me. Hello, my name is John Winchester. The shorter one is Sam, and this one here is Dean. What is your name?”

You took his hand in your own and put on your most obvious fake smile. “Hello. My name is Y/N L/N. A pleasure to meet you.”

John turned towards Bobby. “She is just like a mom ain’t she?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t worry about that. Let’s head inside. I need a beer and to catch up with you on some things Bobby. You come too Sam. And Dean, you go grab our bags.” With that three of them disappeared leaving you on the porch with Dean who continued to stare at you with the same stupid smirk on his face.

“Take a picture. It will last longer.” You raised your book up so it covered your face. You tried to read a few sentences when Dean pulled it from your grasp. You reached out desperately to get the book back, but you ended up falling out of the chair. Instead of falling face first into the hard wood of the porch you fell right into Dean who managed to catch you at the last second.

“Whoa there Y/N. No need to fall for me so soon after meeting.” He helped you to your feet, and once you regained balanced you pushed him away.

“Get real Winchester.”

“What the hell? I just saved your clumsy ass from face planting and this is the thanks I get. Typical of chicks like you.”

That comment made your blood start to boil. No way were you going to let him get away with this one. You reached out a hand to slap him, but Dean was too fast for you. He grabbed your wrist and spun you around, pinning it behind your back. You could feel his hot breathe against your neck and you tried to ignore the sensations running through your body because of it.

“Let me go you chauvinistic asshole.”

Dean growled pulling your arm tighter, his lips right against your ear “Hey, I love the ladies.”

“Than what the hell did you mean chicks like me? You don’t know a damn thing about me.”

“I know you have a temper and no manners. Now I am all for bad girls, but you should learn not to lash out your frustrations against others. Sam was just being nice and you made the poor kid feel like crap for it. And Bobby and my dad don’t deserve your sass either. It’s not their fault your parents dropped you off here so keep your teenage angst to a minimum. Show some gratitude.” With that he released your arm. You turned around towards him ready to have a shouting match when you saw him bending over and picking up your book which he must have dropped when he caught you. He held it out towards you.

You bit your lip. It was the first time you actually got a really good look at this guy. He had striking features with full lips and forest green eyes. ‘Dammit. He’s hot. A hot asshole. Just my luck.’

He shook the book for a moment. “Well, are you gonna take it?”

You reached out and tried to pull the book from his hand, but he still kept a firm grip. “Now what do we say?”

You rolled your eyes. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome” He let the book go and smiled at you. “See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“Whatever. I am going inside.”

“I’ll see you in a few minutes than.” He playfully winked at you before strutting off towards his family’s car. You followed him with your eyes for a moment. This summer just went from bad to worse and Dean Winchester was to blame.


	2. My Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to just go to your bedroom in peace, but Dean just won’t leave you alone. 
> 
> Characters: Teen! Dean Winchester X Teen! Reader

There was far too much testosterone running through Bobby’s house with the Winchester men spending the night. When you entered the house you saw Bobby and John in the tiny kitchen, beers in their hands and talking in hushed. After years of watching your parents argue silently, you mastered the technique of lip reading. From what you could discern, John had just taken Dean on his first wendigo hunt and things didn’t go so well. You almost caught the end of the story when John looked up at you and waved his hand for you to move along.

You rolled your eyes and kept hobbling towards your room, the cast still making it difficult to maneuver around Bobby’s tiny home. You made one quick stop into Bobby’s “office” to pick up some more books so you wouldn’t have to leave for the night when you saw Sam curled up in front of the tiny television. He looked up at you and smiled shyly. Remembering how Dean scolded you for being so cold towards the kid, you decided to smile back. Sam seemed to perk up right away to your small gesture just like a puppy getting some much needed attention.

“Hey…Sam was it?” He nodded enthusiastically, his hair flopping around till it fell right into his face. 

“Yep. Sam is my name.”

“Anything good on TV Sam?” You asked while sorting through a stack of books on Bobby’s desk.

“Not really, but it is something to do while Uncle Bobby and dad talk.”

“Are you not allowed to talk about hunting or something?” It seemed strange to you that a hunter family wouldn’t keep everyone in the know. Since you were 8 your parents had been straightforward with you about the life. Secrets were what got you killed, or so your father always said. If this John Winchester guy was all about secrets, its no wonder your family never worked with them.

“I go on some hunts, but dad and Dean are really careful which ones they let me go on. And dad likes his secrets.” Although the kid tried to hide it, you could see how annoyed he was with his old man.

You found a couple of books and turned to leave the room. “Well Sam, one day you will get to go on more hunts than you could ever want to and your dad and brother will be jealous because you will be one of the best hunters in the world.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. The hunters like us, the ones people and monsters underestimate, we will be the ones hunters talk about for centuries.”

Sam contemplated your words for a moment. “But I’ll never be faster than Dean.”

“Oh yeah you will. You are what, 12 and already getting close to his height? Please. You are gonna be 6′4 before you know it and those long legs will help you kick Dean’s sorry ass in any race.” 

“Thanks Y/N. You aren’t so mean after all.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself kiddo. Have fun watching Days of our Lives or whatever.” Careful to balance the books in your arms you turned the corner from the office towards your bedroom and ran right into Dean’s back. Books flew out of your arms and scattered across the floor. You stumbled back a step or two, but managed to keep your balance. Unfortunately you couldn’t keep yourself from shouting the world “Motherfucker” which caused Bobby to shout from the kitchen to watch your language.

“Bobby I am 16! I can say fuck whenever the fuck I want!”

“You try me one more time I am calling your parents and asking which brand of soap you like the taste of least!” Bobby responded. 

Dean turned around chuckling. You crossed your arms over your chest, trying your best to keep your embarrassment hidden underneath a shell of annoyance.

“We really must stop running into each other like this Y/N. People will talk.”

“Please, you wish I was doing this on purpose Dean.”

He winked at you, licking his bottom lip for a second before he spoke. “You’re right. But you know what they say, wishes can come true.”

You felt your cheeks begin to burn. Was this guy for real? In all your 16 years you had never encountered a guy like this before. Most guys at your school were intimidated by you which was exactly how you wanted it. But this Dean guy, he seemed to be intrigued by you. ‘Why is this happening to me? Why can’t I be out hunting instead of having to deal with this?’

As Dean bent down to collect the books, you moved past him. You didn’t want to read. You didn’t care what happened to any of them. You just needed to get away from this guy. He was doing things to you and you couldn’t be around him for a second longer. Unfortunately you didn’t make it to your room fast enough for Dean to not catch up with you, the books nestled under one of his arms.

“Hey, you almost forgot your books.”

“Thanks.” You mumbled, trying to speak as little with him as possible. You reached for the doorknob to turn it, but Dean’s spare hand got there first, He turned it and casually let himself into the room you were occupying, holding the door open for you with his body leaning against the door.

“Ladies first.”

“If it is ladies first then why are you the first one in my room.” 

“Dashing knights hold open doors. That’s why.” 

“Dashing? Hardly.” You scoffed at him before brushing past him to enter. You could feel the warmth of his chest against your side. The blush you had been fighting threatened to go down your neck at this point. You took a seat on the end of your bed. Dean followed you, setting the books on top of your pillows, before taking a seat next to you. You glared at him incredulously, but he just smiled, his eyes never leaving your face.

“Are you going to just stay in my room forever?” You asked.

“I will leave later. For now I would rather spend time with you.”

“You don’t even know me and I don’t know you and I don’t think Bobby will appreciate two hormonal teenagers in a bedroom together under his roof.”

Dean looked away for a second, his hands fidgeting with the silver ring on one of his fingers. “You are probably right, but I don’t care. I rarely get to spend time with kids my own age so I am going to take every chance I get.”

“Do you not go to school or something?”

Dean nodded. “I go in and out of schools all the time. Never enough to make connections or get to know anyone long enough. We are always hunting, so education comes second. At this point I will have to study for my GED. If I want to graduate that is.”

You had never considered there were hunters kids who didn’t go to regular school. Your family had lived in the same house your whole life. Hunting was the business, but having a central location was important. It gave you a sense of normalcy that Dean didn’t seem to have.

“Well Dean…you aren’t missing out. High school sucks and trying to put in overnight hunting trips when you have class at 7:30 in the morning is not fun.”

Dean continued fiddling with his hands and you could have sworn you saw his smile drop for just a second as if he was saddened by what you had said. An awkward silence fell between the two of you, until Dean stretched his arms over his head and let himself crash backwards onto the bed, his head nearly hitting into the books he had placed there. The sudden movement caused the old bed frame to squeal and for you to be tossed around a bit. You reached out to grab something for balance. Your hand somehow landed on Dean’s upper thigh to steady yourself and you felt him tense up from the sudden touch. You quickly pulled your hand back and held it against your chest as if you’d done something forbidden.

“Sorry Dean.”

“You are more than welcome to touch me anytime Y/N.” You could almost feel his eyes burning into the back of your head. You didn’t have to see his face either to know that cocky grin had formed on his lips.

“Ugh,:” you groaned pointing towards the door, “get out of my bedroom you pervert.”

“Will you punish me if I don’t go?” His words dripped with flirtatious tones.

“Get out of my room or so help me I will shove this cast so far up your ass you will be tasting it for weeks to come.”

“God your temper is so hot. But you are right. I should probably go. Sam is probably bored to tears with that awful day time tv crap and I want to try to hide the beer i snuck into my bag before dad finds it.” Dean careful rolled himself off of the bed. He checked himself out once in your mirror, his hands running down his shirt to straighten it out before moving to his hair. As he fixed it you imagined for just a moment what it would be like to feel his hair in your hands, or to have his hands in your own, before shaking the thought away. ‘This guy is too much.’

Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, Dean turned back around towards you. “Do you want me to bring you a beer later?”

“No thank you. I don’t want to get into trouble and be punished to stay here any longer than I have to.”

Dean shrugged. “Your loss. You know where to find me. I’ll be sleeping in the room right across the hall.”

You continued to point towards the door. “Please leave Dean. Just…just leave.”

Dean strode off towards the door and just before he finished closing it and before you could let out a sigh of relief, he popped his head back in. “Hey Y/N, be careful with your leg alright? I won’t always be there to catch you and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

His words sounded so sincere. This guy who barely knew you. You felt a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips, the first genuine one you had shown him. “I will try Dean. Now please leave me alone.”

He winked one last time before closing the door completely. You waited a few minutes before letting your body relax. You picked one of the books and tried to read it, but your thoughts kept drifting back to Dean. Something hidden behind his arrogance intrigued you and you wanted to know more.


	3. Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping dinner, you needed something to eat. Little did you know a growling stomach would give you more than you bargained for with Dean.

You spent the rest of the evening locked in your room trying to rid your thoughts of Dean. Ever since he had left your room your mind buzzed with thoughts of him. The feel of his thigh when you accidentally touched it. The glint of mischief in his emerald eyes as he offered you a beer. The sadness in his expression when you spoke of the normal life he never got to lead. Dean Winchester was definitely not like any boy you had ever met. And it irritated you. You managed for so long to not have a crush on anyone who wasn’t a distant celebrity like Kurt Cobain, and now you found yourself drowning in lust over a boy you’ve known for less than a day. A boy who has teased and tormented you.

When it was time for dinner Sam came to your door to invite you, but you politely declined.

“You sure you don’t want homemade chicken wings?” He inquired, his hazel eyes pleading with you to come. Although Sam was just barely hitting puberty, you could tell that those puppy dog eyes were going to be the death of more than one girl. Still, you knew you needed to sort out this pesky crush on Dean before you saw him again. You needed to talk yourself down from jumping overboard and into that boy.

“Sorry Sam. I am not hungry. You go enjoy though.” Sam pouted for a second before leaving you alone. The next few hours you let yourself drown in words about werewolves, djinns, and any other creature that could captivate your attention and keep you from thinking about Dean. It worked for the most part until your stomach start growling. You ignored it for as long as possible, but eventually your craving for food overtook your desire to be antisocial.

Even though it was nearly 11 PM, you still felt the need to primp a little just in case you ran into anyone. You ran your brush through your hair, smeared on a deep rouge shade of lipstick, and threw your favorite plaid shirt around your waist. Taking one last look in the mirror, you smiled for a moment before sighing. ‘I am such an idiot. Why am I even bothering to dress up this late?’ You rolled your eyes at yourself. Your stomach growled again. ‘Whatever. I am hungry. Who cares who is awake or not awake or what Dean would think if he saw me.’

You made your way into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. Bobby had ever condiment on the planet, but nothing to put it on and it looks like there were no leftovers from dinner. Between two teenage boys and two grown men, that didn’t surprise you. You made your way to the cupboards in hopes there was something to snack on, but it was just as bare. Your stomach roared once more and even louder than before.

“Hungry?”

You turned towards the doorway and saw Dean there leaning against the doorway, a half empty beer in one hand. He smiled at you, raising the bottle up before shooting a wink at you and chugging the rest of its contents down. You swallowed back hard as you watched his tongue dance around the rim of the bottle for a moment before pulling it away and using his other hand to wipe away the last remaining drops. His emerald eyes gazed into your own expectantly, but your mind went blank and the words didn’t come. Your stomach decided to talk to for you instead and you silently cursed while Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, you are definitely hungry. Come on. Let’s go get something to eat.” He held out his hand and you bit your lip.

“I am fine. I will just wait till tomorrow.”

Dean shook his head. “No way. Your body wants food and you shouldn’t deny yourself one of the few pleasures in life. Come on. We will take the impala and be back before Bobby or dad even notice we were gone. Plus, you’ve been stuck in this stuffy old house for far too long it and you need to stretch your legs…er…well leg.”

You took in a deep breath and considered the options. You could get in serious trouble if Bobby told your parents you snuck out. Hell, Bobby would probably string you up for even debating it. But Dean fascinated you. He was cocky as hell, but that was his outer shell. You wanted to know more. You longed to see more, and to just be around him. He drove you nuts and attracted you towards him all at the same time.

“Please don’t make me go alone Y/N. Please.” You blushed at the sweetness in his pleading. If he was playing a game he was damn good at it.

“Alright. Just to grab some food and we are coming right back. And I am driving because I don’t know how much alcohol you’ve had.”

“You gonna drive with that,” he motioned to your cast, “are you serious?”

You nodded. “Do you think I haven’t already driven with this thing on when Bobby has been out? Come on. Give me the keys and let’s go Winchester.”

“On one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“I won’t tell you until the keys are in your hands.”

You shook your head and rolled your eyes. “Fine, whatever. Hand’em over.”

Dean quickly went through his pockets and handed the keys over. You slipped the key ring around your pointer finger and began walking towards the door when you felt an arm wrap around your waist and a body press up beside you.

“Uh, Dean…um…what are you doing?” You stuttered.

Dean leaned against your ear, the feel of his breath sending shivers down your spine. “My condition.”

You licked your lips. “Which is what exactly?”

Dean placed a soft kiss against your cheek. “Tonight is a date.”

You felt the heat rising in your body. “A…a date? Like a date date?”

“Are there any other kinds of dates”

“March 1st. July 19th. October 13th.”

He slid his hand to the small of your back and stepped in front of you, the front of his body barely grazing your own. You looked up at him feeling like a deer caught in headlights. His expression looked so gentle. The rough and cocky exterior shed for just a moment. “Y/N, I can tell you want to go. Your body is sending all the signals. It’s your brain trying to rationalize. Set that aside. Come have fun. Just one date. One night. I don’t know how long my family is staying here, and I just want to have one chance to get to know you. We both deserve it after everything we sacrifice for this world. We deserve one night where we go for a drive, grab some grub, and just spend time with one of the few souls our own age who know how precious each moment is.”

You hated admitting it, but he was right. “Alright. It’s a date. Just, no kissing or anything. It’s a date, not a make out session.”

Dean seemed to glow at your response. “Awesome. Let’s go.”

As you made your way out the door you turned towards Dean for a moment. “So, where did you learn such a passionate speech to get a girl to go out with you? Are you into soap operas or something?”

Dean scoffed. “As if I would be into those shows with the handsome doctor in cowboy boots sleeping with every patient, nurse and doctor at Seattle Mercy hospital. No chick flick moments for me.”

“Oddly specific reference for a guy who doesn’t watch soaps.”

“Shut up and let’s go before dad or Bobby wake up.”

You smiled cheekily at him as the two of you made your way towards the impala. After getting more than a few tips on how to drive the car, you two set off into the night in search of something good to eat and a nice place to spend some time together.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with Dean Winchester was not in your plans, but it turned out to be exactly what you needed. 
> 
> Characters: Teen! Dean Winchester X Teen! Reader

Driving with Dean had a few rough patches. It was obvious how attached he was to the impala. However, you didn’t need him to critique every turn you took as if the old car was going to fall apart. Sure you had only had your license for a few months, but you passed your test with flying colors and your parents trusted you to drive their vehicles. And unlike normal, you weren’t even speeding. As if that wasn’t enough, the two of you fought over the radio. He wanted to listen to AC/DC. You wanted Nirvana. He suggested Lynyrd Skynyrd, and you insisted on Pearl Jam. He told you your favorite bands were lame, and you told him he had the musical taste of a geriatric.

“This is my car so I should get to pick the music.” Dean muttered.

You rolled your eyes. “It isn’t your car. It is your dad’s car. And I am the driver. Driver should get to pick the music.”

Dean mumbled a few choice words under his breath, but relented.

Of course not all of the banter was bickering over little things. Most of the half hour or so drive to Sioux Falls was pleasant. You both shared stories of hunts you’d been on. Dean shared a few stories about Bobby and you shared some of your own about the old man. It surprised you how easy it was to talk to Dean. Perhaps it was because neither of you had to lie about your lives. No one knew your family were hunters unless they were in the life and you often felt like you led a double life in order to get by. Lying to people was part of hunting, but you didn’t have to lie to Dean. And he didn’t have to lie to you. Your first impressions of Dean melted along the roadside into a quickly blossoming friendship.

Pulling into the Denny’s parking lot, the only 24 hour restaurant you knew in town, you let out a sigh of relief. Your stomach was already hurting from hunger pains and you couldn’t wait to get shove food in your mouth. Before you could even pull the keys out of the ignition, Dean was by the drivers side door. How he managed to hop out of the vehicle so fast, you were not sure, but his enthusiasm was infectious.

“After you m’lady.” He pulled the door open and motioned for you to exit. You chuckled as you did so and he closed the door behind you.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Let’s go get something to eat Dean. I am starving.” You started towards the door when you felt Dean’s hand slip into your own, his fingers intertwining with yours. You felt your face go flush, yet you never pulled away. Any other guy would have been flat on his back for trying the same. With Dean though, it felt nice. Almost right. Perfect even. The feeling of his calloused hand in your own. You looked over at him and momentarily lost yourself in the smile on his face. He looked so content. His smile so warm. His lips so inviting.

‘Oh no way. I need to not think about this right now. I am not thinking about kissing his stupid face right now.’ You chastised yourself for even considering kissing Dean. You told him no making out and you weren’t going to be the one to break the one thing you established no matter how, with each passing minute, you wanted to do so.

The two of you slid into a booth, placed your orders, and waited until the server disappeared before continuing your car conversation.

“So, how exactly did you break your leg?” Dean asked.

“You don’t want to hear about it.” You looked down at the cup of coffee sitting in front of you, a bit too unsure if you should tell Dean exactly what happened. “It wasn’t on a hunt. That’s all you need to know.”

You picked it up and swirled the cup around allowing silence to fall between you, only broken when Dean reached out and gently squeezed your free hand.

“Come on Y/N. You can tell me. It can’t be any more embarrassing than fucking up your first wendigo hunt.”

“I heard about that. Or rather, I read your dad’s lips. Sounds like he was expecting too much from you.”

Dean frowned. “It was my fault. I got cocky and didn’t listen to his instructions until it was almost too late.”

“You had never gone after one of those bastards before. He can’t honestly expect perfection out of you on your first try.”

Dean bit his lower lip, his eyes staring off into space, lost in thoughts and memories. “You don’t know my dad very well. The last time I messed up like this Sammy nearly died. I don’t know how if he is going to trust me again on a hunt like this.”

You watched as Dean squirmed in his chair, clearly uncomfortable to be talking about this. You could almost see the internal conflict waging itself behind his emerald eyes. You needed to get his mind off of his own thoughts.

“My temper.”

 

Dean looked at you confused. “What?”

“I broke my leg because of my temper.”

“Really? You having a temper? I am shocked.”

You set your cup down and casually flipped him off. “Fuck off Dean. I am trying to tell you the story unless you are going to be an asshole and don’t want to hear it.”

“Sorry. Go ahead. I am listening.”

“This douchenozzle jock who keeps asking me out was stalking my locker at school. He does it every day. Has done it everyday for the last 6 months. So I finally got sick of it and I decided the next time he did it I was going to shove his face into my locker to break his nose, but the floors in the hallway were wet on the day I decided to do this. Of course I wasn’t paying attention to that, I was seeing red because of this guy. Like, picture the most all american high school football player pretty boy you’ve ever seen. He looked like that. Well I get a good grip on the back of his head and I did slam it into the locker, but I also ended up sliding the wrong way on my legs. So I trip, douchenozzle falls on top of my already twisting leg and he has to have 100 lbs or more on me. Snap. Crackle. Pop. Leg is broken in two places.”

You watched and waited for Dean’s reaction. He looked off for a moment as a smirk began to dance across his lips. He nodded, chuckled, and squeezed your hand again. “‘Atta girl. Did you break the dudes nose?”

“Oh yeah. Big guy cried like a baby about it too. When the teachers rushed over to get him off of me, I was laughing my ass off internally while he blubbered on and on about his ‘beautiful face’. You should have seen it.”

“Oh I can picture it. I bet you will be the talk of campus when you go back in the fall. Did you get into any trouble?”

“Just with my parents. I started crying immediately when the teachers rushed out into the hall. I told the teachers he kept stalking me and made me feel unsafe. The whole damsel in distress game. The principal ate that story up, apologizing for not paying enough attention to the needs of the female students and he promised to work on security patrols for next year. I even got the last week of classes off because everyone felt so bad for me. It was kind of awesome. I mean with the exception of getting this stupid cast and being forced to spend my summer out here in the middle of nowhere.”

“It ain’t so bad. If you hadn’t broken your leg we wouldn’t be sitting here today. And that would be a damn shame considering how gorgeous you are.”

“Are you always this blunt?”

Dean pursed his lips together and nodded. “Of course. No need to be shy. If a girl is beautiful, she ought to know it. And Y/N, you are a goddess. Now which goddess has the worst temper again?”

You playfully kicked Dean’s leg underneath the table.

“Oh hey I was only kidding.”

“Whatever Winchester. Looks like the food is coming. Let’s hurry up and eat so we can head back before the rooster crows.”

You let Dean drive the two of you home after you stuffed yourself with burgers, fries, and a slice of pie which you noted seemed to be Dean’s favorite part from his moaning at each mouthful. Dean carefully parked the car where it had been stationed when they arrived and the two of you casually walked hand in hand towards the porch, through the front door and house until you reached your bedroom door. The two of you stood there and you wished time would stand still for you for once.

Dean pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear, allowing his hand to rest against your face momentarily, before pulling both his hands back into his pockets.

“Well Y/N, I guess this is goodnight.”

You shyly looked down at your shoes. “Yeah, I guess it is. Thanks for tonight.”

“Anytime.”

Silence. Dean turned his back towards you. You turned your back towards your bedroom door. Both of you twisted your respective knobs, the doors creaked in unison and closed simultaneously. But neither of you entered your rooms. Instead it went like a flash. You turned around. Dean already facing you. Lust in his eyes. A rush of desire ran through you. Dean pulled you close as you wrapped your arms around his neck and your lips met one another for the very first time.


	5. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days spent together, growing closer, falling almost in love with Dean when one conversation occurs which ruins everything.

You woke up to the warmth of Dean’s body pressed against your back, his left arm protectively draped over you and his face nuzzled into your hair. A small smile crossed your lips as you looked at the reflection of the two of you in the vanity mirror of your room. This wasn’t what you planned on. Honestly, you thought the second you met him he was going to be an asshole. But, Dean surprised you. He wasn’t the guy he appeared to be. You didn’t break down any major walls with him, after all you just met. But Dean still felt comfortable around you. Or rather, he was comfortable enough to let you see the sweetness of his heart hidden underneath his cocky exterior.

Last night you invited him into.your bedroom with pleading kisses. The first one made you hungry for more and you felt your hormones coursing through your veins like fire. Dean didn’t try much more than kissing though. His hands never went up your shirt, choosing to dance around the hem and skin right there. When you gave him permission to try more, but he didn’t push it. The tenderness of his rejection surprised you.

“Y/N. Trust me when I say that I want it. Lord knows I do. But, we just went on a perfect date. And I don’t want to ruin it by rushing too fast we both end up flickering out before the fire gets going. I will, however, spend the night with you if you want me to.”

You were a little disappointed, but the twinkle in Dean’s eyes and the soft grin on his face dissolved any thoughts you had of saying no. You knew he was right. Just because you wanted to do something with him didn’t mean you should, especially after the best night of your life. Both of you crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep.

You looked over at the clock. 6:12AM. ‘Oh shit. Bobby will be up soon.’ Panic set in realizing if anyone caught Dean with you, both of you would be in major trouble.

“Dean. Wake up Dean.” You nudged him with your elbow. Dean stirred for a moment before nuzzling himself further into your hair, his arm tightening around you.

“Mmmm… 5 more minutes baby.” He mumbled.

“First, don’t call me baby.”

You felt Dean’s entire body shake as he chuckled. “Whatever you say…baby.” A minute later he went right back to snoring.

You elbowed him harder. “No Dean. Now. Bobby gets up at 6:30 every morning and of he catches wind of this your dad will too and we will both be in major trouble.”

Dean grunted, but slowly you felt him release you. “Fiiinnneee, but you owe me.”

You rolled over to look at him. His hair was tousled and his eyelids hung heavy with sleep. His signature smirk though, that never seemed to change. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your lips. “I get to sleep in here with you every night until we leave.”

You looked at him incredulously. One night not getting caught was one thing, but several. “Dean, do you really want to get caught?”

“We won’t get caught. Trust me.”

This is dangerous territory. Yet, you couldn’t deny the rush of getting caught intrigued you and it was gonna be hard to say to this boy who had weaseled his way into your feelings. You also knew he wouldn’t leave the room until he got his way. Stubborn child.

“Fine. Deal. You can sleep in here tonight. Just go now. Please.” Dean gave you one last quick kiss before he carefully snuck across the hallway with no one any the wiser.

When you got up you discovered that John was gone. Bobby told you, Dean, and Sam that he was off to finish the hunt he started and he would be back in a few days. The four of you went shopping for groceries that morning and you noticed a dour shadow had fallen over Dean. You could tell he was internally beating himself up for having failed his father. You wanted to talk to him about it, but by the time you got home you didn’t find yourself alone with him. Sam wanted to play catch and Dean couldn’t tell the kid no. So you sat on the porch and watched the two of them play from behind one of your books, though you hardly read a word. Dean was far more interesting to pay attention to than anything about djinns.

“Don’t stare at his ass all day Y/N.” You nearly jumped out of your skin at the sound of Bobby’s voice breaking your train of thought.

“What the hell Bobby? Scaring a poor injured girl like that.” You chastised him. Bobby just shook his head at you before holding out a cold can of Dr. Pepper.

“Well maybe if ya weren’t on planet Dean I wouldn’t have been able to scare ya.”

You took the Dr. Pepper in your hand as you stuck your tongue out at Bobby. “Oh please. I do not even like that asshole.”

“Language.”

You repeated his word in a mocking tone and Bobby just chuckled. “I am just teasing ya kiddo. But it seems like the two of you ain’t at one another’s throats like yesterday. That is a good thing. I don’t need two teenagers fighting in my house.”

You needed to play cool. You didn’t want Bobby figuring this out. “He is okay for a runway model playboy pretty type I guess.”

Bobby patted you on the shoulder. “I think it is good for the two of you to be friends. You both grew up in this life and you can relate to one another. Just don’t give him too hard of a time. Kids got a lot on his plate.”

“I noticed.”

You leaned back in your chair sipping at your soda. For a moment your eyes caught Dean’s gaze. He smiled at you and waved at Bobby before throwing another baseball towards his little brother. Bobby waved back and headed back into the house, leaving you alone to continue your Dean-filled daydreams.

The next few days flew by quickly. You and Dean snuck off as often as you could to steal kisses or walk hand in hand around the junkyard. Every so often Dean would scoop you up into his arms and carry you into the house bridal style so long as Bobby wasn’t around to see it. He and Sam both signed your cast. The younger brother opting for just his name, while Dean wrote song lyrics he said reminded him of you.

And just like your deal, Dean spent every night with you. Some nights in your bedroom. Some nights in his. And one night underneath the stars on a blanket in the back of Bobby’s house. The two of you talked about everything and anything that came to mind into the wee hours of the morning. He told you about his hobbies. Little stories from his life like the first time he shot a gun. The first weapon he ever fashioned together himself. Loads of stories about Sam. Anecdotes about his father. But you noticed one subject he never broached. His mother. You could tell whatever had happened to her still hurt him deeply to this day. It didn’t take rocket science for you to figure she must have been killed by some monster which is how his family ended up hunting. And it must have been when Dean was very young. Too young to lose a mother or raise a brother or become a soldier in the hunters army.

By the time John came back, a week and a half had passed. Dean and you had grown close in that time. So close in fact that you almost let slip those three little words. Of course, with John around the two of you held back. Neither of you trying to show much outward affection. Only glances lasting longer than they should, or sitting next to one another at dinner holding hands for brief moments under the table. John didn’t talk much over the meal. After the first few bites you could feel his eyes on you. Studying you. You weren’t sure why, but you felt on edge. Like prey being eyed by a predator.

Once dessert was finished you hopped up to start the dishes when you saw John shake his head at you. “Dean. You do the dishes. Sam, go to your room.. I want to talk to Y/N. Alone. Follow me miss.”

“Why should I?” You questioned, but John ignored you as he made his way outside. You looked at Bobby who shrugged at you.

“Don’t look at me. Just go.”

You looked over at Dean who had a lopsided grin on his face and Sam who looked even more worried. “You should go Y/N. I am sure dad just wants to talk to you.” the young boy said, though the way his voice shook you knew he was lying.

You sighed and handed your dishes to Dean, your hand grazing his for a moment, before making your way outside. John was standing at the bottom of the porch stairs. His shoulder stiff and tense. It was the same way your dad stood whenever he needed to “talk” to you.

“What do you want from me?” You stood above him, your arms crossed over your chest. You may have obeyed coming out to see him, but you weren’t going to pretend to be happy about it. He didn’t bother turning around to see your physical display of defiance.

“Follow me to the impala. We need to have a serious conversation and I don’t want my boys to hear it.”

“Cause you don’t trust that your sons can be responsible enough to hear whatever it is you have to say to me?”

He looked over his shoulder at you. His eyes were different than they had been all night. The stern father you expected to see wasn’t there. Instead, you saw something unexpected. Hurt and regret. “Please. It is important. Will you at least hear me out?”

Not a demand. A plea. You took in a deep breath, debating with yourself before decided to follow him. Although your cast made it a bit difficult, you managed to keep pace with him. The two of you said nothing till you got in the car.

After 30 minutes you came back into the house and immediately went to your room to find Dean sitting on your bed. You turned your back to him and took in a deep breath. ‘You can do this. Y/N. You have to do this.’

“Y/N? Baby? You alright? What did my dad want?”

You placed your hand against the wood of the door, pushing back emotions which threatened to overtake you. “Dean. It’s over. I can’t do this anymore. We can’t do this anymore.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Dean made his way towards you. “Is this because we are leaving tomorrow because we can make this work. I promise we can.” Dean tried to put his arms around you, but you shoved him away.

“Don’t touch me.” You looked at him with the sternest expression you could muster up, though you could feel the tears beginning to form in yours eyes just as his began to glisten with their own.

“Y/N. What has gotten into you? What did my dad say to you?”

“Nothing. Geez. Lay off me. Dean it is just over. This has been a fun distraction, but nothing more. Thanks for keeping me company, but there isn’t anything going on between the two of us so just fucking…just fucking leave already. Get out of my room and out of my life.”

Dean furrowed his brow. He knew you were lying. He could see through you, but after what John told you, you had to do it. Even if he didn’t believe you, you had to push him away. For his sake.

Dean reached out one more time, his hands grasping your arms desperately. A single tear falling from his eyes. “Please. Y/N. I know you are lying and I don’t know why or what my dad said to you to make you do this, but please. Don’t do this to me. I…I really…I lov…please. Talk to me.”

You shook your head wildly as you pushed him off of you and pointed towards the door.

“Dean Winchester get the hell out of my room, out of my mind and out of my life! I don’t love you. I don’t like you. I don’t want you around me anymore. Just leave me the fuck alone forever!” 

You were certain you shouted loud enough the whole house could hear you. You didn’t have the heart to look in Dean’s face. To see the hurt there. Hearing his labored breathing was bad enough. A few tears fell on the floor between his feet. “I don’t know why you are doing this. I don’t know what I’ve done or dad said, but if…if you really want me to go. I guess. Goodbye Y/N.” 

Once his feet disappeared behind your bedroom door you quickly locked it and slid to the floor. The bitter sting of tears burning into your face. You slammed your hand against the floor. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to go Dean. I don’t.” You whispered to yourself.

You cried there until you fell asleep, only stirring to the sound of the impala pulling out and driving away.

(Part 6 coming soon. And you will learn what John told the reader I promise!)


	6. Dad's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Dean’s perspective, what happens when he find out what John told you?

Dean sat silently in the backseat of the impala as they drove away from Singer’s Automotive off towards the next hunt. John attempted to speak with him a few times, but Dean ignored his father. Whatever John had said to you scared you away and he knew if he opened his mouth he would explode. He didn’t want to do that infront of Sam, at least not until he knew exactly what he was going to say. This had never happened to him before. He had never liked a girl like this and never felt his heart so torn up as it was when you told him to leave. But a part of him still clung to hope after hearing you crying through the old wooden door. Hope that whatever reason you were doing this was totally against your heart. Against every sign you’d shown and every kiss you gave him.

In his mind it was confirmed, there was no way you meant a single word that you said to him. You pushed him away and it was John Winchester’s fault. If only he could figure out what exactly his father said to scare you off.

‘Dad will never tell me though.’ He stared dejectedly out the window as the cityscapes disappeared into rolling hills. His heart felt heavy. Heavier than it had ever felt. Like a weight was bearing down on his chest, making it hard to breath. A single tear slid down his cheek which he swiftly wiped away. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and turned towards Sam who had a strange mix of sympathy and guilt written across his face. Any other day he would have asked, but he didn’t want to talk. He smiled weakly at his younger brother before turning his attention back out the window until sleep overtook him.

The next few days John kept them busy. They slept in the impala most of those nights and went out on hunts everyday. Dean still didn’t speak more words than necessary to his father. He hardly ate which prompted Sam to check in on him more often than normal. The little kid even carried granola bars with him to give to Dean along the way to make sure Dean had something in his stomach. The first few times Dean refused, but it was hard to say no when Sam pouted and pleaded. Any second he got alone, Sam seemed to appear. He told him not to worry, but Sam insisted that Dean shouldn’t be alone right now.

“Sammy, I am fine. I just want to be alone.” Dean said from as he stretched out on the motel room bed, rolling himself over so his back was towards his younger brother.

“Dean, you aren’t fine. You haven’t been fine since Y/N broke up with you.”

The sound of your name cut Dean deeply. “Can we not talk about Y/N…like ever.”

“She didn’t want to break up with you ya know. It is dad’s fault. He made her do it.”

Dean scoffed. “No shit little brother. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I know what dad said to her…” Sam trailed off.

“Wait, what?” Dean hastily sat up and turned towards his brother. “Sam, what did you just say?”

Sam looked away from Dean’s intense gaze and fidgeted with the bottom button on his plaid shirt. “I said I know what dad said to her. I heard almost everything.”

Dean wanted to jump out of his skin. He needed to know and he needed to know now. He pushed himself off the bed and sat in front of Sam. “Sammy. You gotta tell me. I have to know. What did dad say to scare her off?”

“You sure you wanna know?”

“God Sammy, more than you know. Please. Tell me everything and don’t leave anything out.”

“Alright. Well when I was sent to my room I was worried about Y/N. I was afraid dad was going to be mean to her so I snuck out the window. I saw dad and Y/N making their way outside so I quickly hid myself under the impala before they got there. “

“How did dad not see you?”

Sam shrugged. “It was dark and I am not very big.”

“True. You are pretty good at sneaking around shortstop. What was the conversation. That is what I care about.”

“Well Y/N sounded pretty pissed off and she demanded to know why she was dragged out there. Dad took a few minutes before he started speaking. He started talking about mom. How they hated one another when they met, but eventually they fell in love. He mentioned how they ran away together and just how much he loved her. Then he told her about how mom died. How a demon killed her and we ended up in this life. I hadn’t ever heard dad talk about mom as gently as he spoke about her with Y/N.”

“Dad doesn’t talk about mom almost ever. Why did he talk to Y/N about mom?”

Sam bit his lip. “Cause he was making a point. He explained to her that hunting and romance can’t go hand in hand. She would be a liability to you, especially if the yellow-eyed demon ever caught wind of the two of you together. He would use her against you and you could end up dead because of her. Or vice versa. She protested of course. You would have laughed when she called him a douchebag for not trusting you as a hunter and for assuming his experience is universal. Dad sounded so pissed off, but when he told her to watch her tongue she shouted fuck about four times in a row.”

Dean smirked. “I love her temper.”

“Why?”

Dean shrugged. “Cause it is hot when her nostrils flare and she looks like she is about ready to kill you with those predatory eyes, but then she melts into a puddle at just the briefest touch of her-”

Sam covered his ears. “Whoa! Too much information. I don’t need that mental image Dean.”

“Fine. Whatever. One day you will appreciate me giving you all these little sex talks instead of dad.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Anyways, Y/N told him she could take care of herself and that her parents made it work. But dad said her parents weren’t in this for revenge. They weren’t hunting the worst of the worst. He was. And we are. And if they got to her, they could get to her parents and use them against her just like she could be used against you. You and her together would be some demonic domino effect.”

Dean rubbed his temples. “Shit. She is trying to protect me.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, seemed like it. I didn’t hear what dad whispered, but whatever the exact words were, it sounded like that did it. It was something specific about the yellow-eyed demon and she got really quiet. I could barely hear her ask if she really needed to do this. If this would really keep you safe. Dad said yes and then she hopped out of the car. I waited for dad to go back inside before I made my way back inside to tell you, but by the time I did you were staring at the outside of her door looking crushed. I…I didn’t have the heart to tell you then. I am sorry Dean.”

Dean fell silent for a few minutes, soaking in the information. It made sense. You wanted to keep him safe, because you cared about him. And John using your parents, that was a dirty trick. He was even more angry with his father than he had been before.

“It is okay Sammy. You found out everything I needed to know. Thanks for having my back kid.”

“I am not a kid. I am almost a teenager.”

“Whatever you say little brother.” Dean pulled himself to his feet and started shoving clothes into his backpack.

“Dean, what do you want me to tell dad?”

“Nothing. He knows exactly where the hell I am going to be if he wants to drag his sorry ass to find me. You gonna be okay while I am gone?”

“Of course. Screw dad trying to stop you two from being together. He can’t protect us from the world forever. Go get’er tiger.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Go get’er tiger? Where did you learn that? I don’t think that is a phrase from the Thundercats.”

Sam chuckled. “It was in one of those Tori Spelling shows Bobby enjoys watching.”

The two boys chuckled and Dean finished packing. He patted Sam on the head before leaving the motel room and hot wiring the nearest vehicle he could, driving off towards Bobby’s and back to you. There was no way he was going let his dad get away with getting rid of the best thing that had ever happened to him.

After driving non-stop for a day Dean finally made it back to Bobby’s. He barely shut the car off before he pushed the door open and ran towards Bobby’s front door. Quickly adjusting his hair and straightening his leather jacket, Dean started knocking. 

“Y/N? Bobby?” He shouted as he continued banging on the door. 

Bobby swung the door open, just barely dodging the fist coming towards him. “Whoa there. Dean? What in the hell are you doing here?”

“Bobby. I need to speak to Y/N.”

Bobby’s expression shifted from confusion to sympathy. “Sorry to tell ya, but she ain’t here anymore.”

“Where is she?”

“Gone son. She ran away.”


	7. Motel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you got away, but leave it to a hunter to track you down regardless of how careful you thought you were being.

“Are you really over the age of 18 Miss Padaleski?” The front desk clerk looked you over before looking back at your fake I.D. 

“I am 20. You can see it right there under birth date. Unless you are illiterate.I can like read it for you or whatever ” You maintained eye contact with him. Adults like this required a confident stare, and years of practice lying had honed this skill for you. After a minute, the man turned his gaze away, his face flushed red. You tapped your fingers on the wooden counter top in annoyance. You imagined running away to be much easier than it was turning out to be. 

“What happened to your leg if I may ask?” The man inquired as he ran your credit card. 

“Sports.” 

“What sport?”

You sighed, running your fingers through your hair. “Just sports. Do I need to give you my whole life story or are you gonna just let me check in. Look dude, I am really exhausted. I have been traveling for two days straight.” 

“Alright alright. Sorry for prying. I know what it is like to go through a rough patch myself. Here is your card, key, and you have a wonderful evening.” 

You stashed all the items in your pocket, nodded your thanks and headed towards your room. 

Once you got inside you quickly unpacked your things and spread out on the bed. Your entire body ached inside and out. In the few days since you spoke with John and he and his boys left, you hadn’t eaten. Hadn’t slept much. How could you after what you had done to Dean? Sure, you justified it to be for his own good. Better to hurt him now, than to destroy him later. Or for your parents to get wrapped up in whatever that yellow-eyed demon's plans were. You weren’t going to allow yourself to be a tool of a demon, not against Dean, or against anyone. 

And that is why you ran. You needed to get away. As far away from anyone you loved as possible. Bobby, your parents, but especially Dean. You hot wired one of the old cars Bobby had and drove it to the nearest bus stop and took the nearest bus out of town. You had your parents number memorized and wrote down a few more of the ones you may need, and tossed out your cellphone as soon as you got to the bus depot. You used the stolen cards of your parents and the fake I.D. you made for fun last year. All in an effort to escape them. To protect them. 

This did make the cast situation more difficult though. You knew you were probably due to get this thing taken off in the next few days, but a doctor might start asking questions. You decided not to dwell on it just yet. The next town over had a clinic that many hunters used. Didn’t ask too many questions. You would go there. Tonight though, you needed to shower than sleep.

Careful not to get your cast wet, you cleansed your body. But your mind never seemed to clear itself from images of Dean. You swore you could still feel marks of his hands on your body, invisible, but present to your mind. The ways his calloused hands almost found themselves dancing across the small of your back. His chest pressed against your back. His breath against your ear as he slept nuzzled close. You allowed your burning tears to mix with the warm water running down your body. 

Shutting the water off you quickly dried yourself off, wrapping the towel around yourself. You looked into the giant mirror. ‘I look fucking awful.’ Your cheek were sunken in. Your skin was clammy. Under your eyes a distinct purple hue left the mark of your exhaustion. Your lips weren’t nearly as bright pink as normal. Who knew protecting someone by hurting them would end up cutting you so deeply? 

You slowly made your way out the bathroom, reaching for another towel to dry off more of your hair as you went. You moved towards the bed when you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stick up. Almost like eyes were burning into you. You played it cool, moving towards the bed and reached under the pillow where you had stashed a knife. Taking in a deep breath, you turned around quickly, knife in hand, ready to carve into whatever had ended up in your room. 

Suddenly you found yourself pinned to the wall beside the bed, your wrist held up and the knife in it. 

“Padaleski huh? Probably should think of more generic names. You make it to easy to track you down.” Dean smirked. You swallowed back hard. You’d almost forgotten how it felt to be glanced at by him. He looked you up and down chuckling to himself. 

“I have never seen so much of you before. I mean, I’ve felt more than this, but towels a good look for you. You should wear it more often.” 

“Piss off Winchester.” You growled. Dean’s smirk deepened, but he did as you said slowly letting go of your hand. He took a few steps back before crossing his arms over his chest triumphantly. 

“I sure have missed that saucy temper. Thought I would never get to experience it again.” 

You carefully put your knife back in it’s place. “You haven’t seen the half of my temper if you don’t get out of here and leave me alone. I thought I told you this whole thing. Us. It was over.” 

Dean shrugged. “If those were your words, I wouldn’t be here. But those are dad’s words. You didn’t mean any of them. I know you didn’t. You wouldn’t have cried that night, ran away, and look like you’ve been to hell and back if you truly meant them.”   
You bit your lower lip, debating with yourself how to get out of this one. Even in the short time you were together it seemed that Dean had learned to read you. Not that you hadn’t spent some time reading him either, but he had a knack for it. Or at least when it came to you. 

Instead of responding you moved past him towards your satchel. You started going through your clothes, pulling out one of your over-sized shirts and a clean pair of panties which you heard Dean clear his throat at. 

“Get out.” You demanded, your back facing him in order to maintain what little resolve you had left to keep him away from you. To keep him safe.

“What?”

“Just go, Dean. I said my peace that night. I am done. I am tired. I need to go to bed. I need you gone.” 

You waited to hear footsteps moving away, but instead they came closer until Dean’s arms were around your waist. He placed a soft kiss on your bare shoulder sending shivers down your spine. A single tear found its way down your cheek at the feel of his lips on your body again.

“Go away Dean.” You whispered, pleaded. He kissed your shoulder again. 

“No.”

“Please.” 

“Never.”

You felt more tears fall, and your knees nearly giving out on you. “Please Dean. I am doing this to protect you.” 

Dean kissed up your neck until he rested his lips against your ear. “But I need to protect you Y/N.” 

“From what?” 

“From feeling alone. From feeling like you need to protect me when I need to protect you. From the heartbreak you are forcing yourself through for me. Baby girl, I am not going to leave you. Not now. Not ever.” 

That was it. The last lock you placed on your heart unlatched. You clung to the top of the towel around you as you collapsed into Dean. A mess of tears. Dean carefully led you both to the floor, his arms never leaving you. You cried against his chest, mutter a thousand apologies, and he just gently rubbed your still damp hair whispering to you that it was alright. He was here now. He was here with you. For you. Always.


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet confession from young lover to young lover

The familiarity of sleeping next to Dean and the exhaustion of the gamut of emotions you had run through helped you to sleep well into the next day. When you finally woke up, Dean took every chance he could to touch you. To feel your body in some physical way. His hand lightly traced your own as he reached for one of you guns on the bed. He kept his body beside your own, your individual body heats mixing. His green eyes boring holes into you from staring so long. 

“You know there are other things to look at in this room besides me folding clothes.”

Dean smirked. “True, but none of them are half as beautiful as you are.”

You rolled your eyes, a vain attempt to cover the blush forming across your cheeks. You met his eyes for a moment and you knew he saw straight through your tiny act of annoyance.

“We can pay for an extra night here so you don’t have to fold all that laundry. I bet it would all look better scattered about with a few extra articles of clothing as well.”

As your blush deepened you did the first thing you could think of. You slugged Dean in the arm. He yelped, rubbing the spot and pouting. 

“Y/N. That wasn’t very nice.” He whined.

You smiled victoriously while you shoved your last t-shirt into your rucksack. “I thought you liked my temper. I guess you lied to me.” You teased. 

Dean took the sack out of your hand, setting it on the bed. He turned towards you, a serious expression on his face. He cupped your face in his hands. Rubbing your cheek with his thumb he leaned down and kissed you gently. 

“I love everything about you.” 

You felt light as air. His kisses always did that to you. He kissed you again, this time you pulled away first, your lips just barely feeling his own. “Everything? Cast and all?”

“Oh the cast is the sexiest part. I love a girl who hobbles.” You both paused for a moment before bursting into laughter, both of you falling onto the bed.   
“Dean.” You said between giggles, the two of you shaking the bed. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re in love with an idiot.” 

The room fell silent. You turned towards Dean, your heart pounding. “How…how do you know I am in…that I like you like that much?”

For the first time since you’d known him, Dean started turning a bright cherry red. He propped himself on one elbow while he scratched the backside of his neck with the other. “Um, I dunno. I just guessed. You do, you know, like me like that much right?”

This was it. A moment you were so nervous about happening and you couldn’t believe you would be the first one to say it. Those words. To a boy. Not just any boy. Dean. The boy. 

You swallowed back hard, took in a deep breath and released it before beginning. “Yes. I do…I do love you Dean. At least I think it is love. I’ve never felt like this before.” 

“Me either. But I am pretty sure Y/N that I love you too.”   
The two of you laid on that bed for a good long while after the confessions. Neither wanting to lose the feeling of knowing the one they wanted was in love with them. Wanted them. This wasn’t just a Summer fling for either of you. 

The first of you to move was Dean. He rolled on top of you, his legs straddling you on either side. He leaned down and kissed you. But this kiss was different. It was sweet and tender and filled with the swirl of desperation you didn’t quite expect from Dean. He started leaving a trail of kisses from your lips, down your chin and neck. Whispering I love you as he went. You whispered in response. It would be a few more hours before either of you left that motel room and headed on your way to deal with real life. For now, it was the fantasy of one another that mattered.


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is coming to an end which usually means the end of Summer romances. But is that the case for the reader and Dean?

The hues of orange and yellow were slowly disappearing as the sun started setting behind the hills in front of you. You smiled to yourself, basking in the last few moments of its warmth emanating from it, adjusting yourself on the thick picnic blanket so your body was further pressed against the body beside you. Your legs, now both cast free, tangled with the companion you had grown so fond of over the Summer.

After Dean confessed to you, from that moment on, you were inseparable. He defended his relationship to his father. It took him all night, but he convinced the man this was something worth fighting for. Even Sam stood up for you when it seemed Dean was getting nowhere. John still seemed to hesitate about the dangers, but reluctantly accepted nothing he could do would keep Dean from coming after you.

Dean weaseled his way into your parents good graces with that same charm he used to break down all your walls. After your parents came to get you from Bobby’s so you could get rid of the plaster prison on your leg, they decided to spend the rest of Summer with you at home. Dean wasn’t far behind once everyone settled back into routines. At first your father wanted to play the bad guy, but once Dean fixed up your father’s old motorcycle, he had him sold. And Dean constantly told your mother how young she looked and how much he admired her cooking, especially her pie.

And Bobby. He was your biggest advocate and the place the two of you often ran off to in between hunts to get away. He mumbled from time to time, but he truly enjoyed watching your young love blossom. He started talking more about his own wife and what young love was like for him. Both you and Dean loved to crash in front of Bobby’s television with him and watch movies he used to watch with Karen. Giving him a little piece of family he had been missing for years. He even kept a bedroom open for the two of you to use on the condition that you kept the door open while you were alone together.

“You are both still teenagers after all and we don’t need any more little Winchesters running around. At least not for a few more years.”

Now it was mid-August. Junior year was just around the corner and moments snuggled against Dean watching the sunset would become rare occurrences as Dean criss-crossed the country hunting with his father and brother.

“I can’t believe Summer is almost over Dean.”

He looked down at you and smiled wistfully. “Nothing this Summer went as I planned. I mean, I thought I was going to gank some wendigos and be drowning in women and slices of pie. Not meeting the most beautiful, smart and ferocious hunter chick out there.”

You playfully slapped his chest. “Don’t call me a chick. You know I hate that.”

“And YOU know I only do it so you will slap me around a bit with that hot temper.”

You shook your head at him. “You are the worst. I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes.”

Dean placed a soft kiss on top of your head. “Because I am so charming, handsome, funny, smart, and did I mention handsome? Oh. And you love me or something like that.”

“Well one of those things is true.” You teased.

Dean was about to respond when you heard your mother calling out to both of you to come in to wash up for dinner.

“We will be right in mom!” You sat up, stretched and sighed. Looking down at Dean still stretched out, you felt your heart grow a little heavier. This Summer had changed you in so many ways. Dean had changed you. You were still rough around the edges, but now you had someone you cared about more than yourself. Someone who cared about you. You were already going to miss spending your days with him, and you knew the nights would grow lonelier without him nearby. He wasn’t going to your school. He wasn’t going to be able to take you to school dances, or do any of the things normal 16 year old couples did. You didn’t notice that you had started frowning until Dean sat up and cupped one side of your face with his hand.

“Baby girl. What’s wrong?”

“We aren’t going to have a lot of moments like this for a while. Once school starts you are gonna be dragged around by John and I can’t just drop everything to go be with you. No school dances, no holding hands at lunch or making out by my locker. Just little stolen moments here and there until the school year is over. Even then, unless I break my leg, I will have to go hunting a lot more. I just…I already miss you.”

Dean softly kissed you. As he pulled back he rested his forehead against yours. “You know I am only a phone call away. And I will do my very best to be here as often as I can. I know it isn’t ideal. I am going to want to be near you so bad sometimes I am going to feel like I am breaking down. But we still have a few weeks left of Summer.”

“But what if you forget about me Dean when you can’t see me every day or every other day? Your dad isn’t going to just let you get by without going back to your regular hunting schedule.”

“Do you really think I could ever forget you Y/N?”

You bit your lip for a moment before answering. “Maybe. Maybe you will move on from me to some other prettier girl.”

He kissed you again. “There ain’t nobody prettier than you.”

“I am just still scared I guess. Like, will you still love me tomorrow Dean?”

“Tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And the year after that. Forever and ever. I am yours tonight and in every moment, whether we are together or not, I am yours completely.”

As his lips found yours once more, you drank him in once more.

“Ew. Gross. You both sound like a chick flick scene.”

You both turned to see Sam standing there with his tongue stuck out.

“Sammy, what are you doing here?” Dean grumbled.

“Apparently I am here to chaperone you two love birds. Seriously, why do you even kiss each other? That is so gross. I am going inside. Come on. Dinner is up and dad and I are starving.”

“Fine fine. We are coming.” Dean stood up first, dusted himself off and held out his hand towards you.

You looked up at him and smiled, graciously taking his hand. However, in the process of standing up, you tripped over the corner of the picnic blanket and were about to topple to the ground when Dean caught you.

“Honestly Y/N. You gotta stop falling for me like this or I am going to have to never be more than an arms length away from you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

“Me either.”


End file.
